Material handling vehicles such as front end loaders, tractor loaders, skid steer loaders, etc. generally have a pair of booms provided thereon to which various attachments are secured. Many material handling vehicles have a bucket attached to the booms to facilitate movement of material such as dirt, gravel, snow, feed, and wet materials. When the material handling vehicle is used for moving bales of hay, the bucket is often replaced with a grab fork attachment or a grab fork attachment is provided on the bucket. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,131 to Westendorf.
The invention is an improvement over prior grab fork attachments.